Within You I See Myself
by I-Fallen-Angel-I
Summary: He was her secret, and she set him free.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright. I haven't posted any of my fanfiction for a while, so I thought I should start posting some again. Apologizes for the short first chapter though: unlike my old fanfictions, I'm trying to draw this one out a bit. I hope you guys like it all the same, though!_

* * *

><p><strong>Within You I See Myself<strong>

You look into me  
>You see yourself instead of me<br>I am true to the fact  
>And can not lie<br>I will be beautiful  
>If you will be<p>

- Abdul Wahab

* * *

><p>Shaymin, being the Pokemon of Gratitude, should have been grateful to have a visitor after so many years. However, the girl hadn't expected the person to be a certain someone.<p>

The green-eyed girl stared into her shiny mirror. She had been brushing her long, green hair, humming softly, but had been frozen in shock. Her hairbrush had fallen from her delicate hand onto the bed she was sitting on. A dapple of sunlight hit the mirror through her windows, and bounced off. On every other occasion, she would have looked away, blinded, but her gaze was trapped within a pair of red eyes watching her.

Beyond her own reflection, the shadow of a man simply stared back at her. She knew him: he was Giratina, Lord of the Reverse World, and someone she knew not to cross. During many of the meetings between the Legendaries, she had been a witness to his violent behaviour as he got into a fight with either of his siblings, or even his father himself. He was commonly called a "bad boy", and many of her mentors taught her to steer clear of him.

The girl, curious, slowly gets to her feet. Why had Giratina come to visit her? Shaymin had never spoken to him personally, save for one time where she walked into him. The man had snapped at her. This memory stops her in her tracks. Giratina had better explain himself.

It turns out words were not needed. The blonde man broke his stare to gaze downwards, Giratina's mouth turned down into a saddened frown. A great sense of pity fills the girl. After his little stunts, Arceus had decided that banishing the young man to the Reverse World was their only hope. He really must have been lonely, being there all by himself for so many years.

Hoping she was right, she pads over to him, her pale bare feet soundless on the soft floor. Shaymin lightly places her hand on the mirror. He glances up at her, and, after a hesitated moment, the solid ripples like water under her fingers. It was risky, giving him permission to enter the real world. Arceus would be furious.

Giratina's face, looking strange beneath the ripples, was still so sad. Biting her lip, she lets her small hand slip into the portal. There were a few stolen moments where she was touching the coldness of his face, cradling it in the hand she used to bring life to the Earth, before the girl backs away, flustered.

Giratina, for a moment, look stunned. What may have been the glimpse of a soft blush ran across his cheeks. But, acting as if that small act of kindness had never happened, he pokes his head through the portal between worlds. A grin slips onto his face. "Greetings, Shaymin."

The girl shoots him a look, plopping down on her bed. "Did you just come here to gloat at me through my mirror? What if I was changing or something like that?"

"Harsh, girl. Real harsh." He steps through the portal, running a hand through his unruly blonde locks. "I appreciate you not running and telling Arceus, though. Everyone else would have the moment they saw me."

Of course, Giratina had used the Gratitude Pokemon because of her loyal nature. A feeling of hurt ran through the green-haired girl, and he folded her arms.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Her pity had disappeared from seeing his face after her show of affection: the boy annoyed everyone with his joker attitude, including Shaymin.

The man sighs, flopping down on her bed next to her, and closes his eyes. Lying there, the shadows under them made him look exhausted. "I felt really, well, lonely."

Ah, so the girl _had_ been right. Giratina continues. "I still have ten years left until I'm freed from that awful place, so I thought for the time being I should sneak out of my so-called jail. I miss the sky."

Shaymin looks down at him, an amused expression on her face. Lightly, she picks up her hairbrush, and runs it through her hair, getting green tangles out. "So, you thought that hanging out with someone you barely know would be a good idea? Why not just escape into the real world somewhere else?"

Giratina grins. "I felt lonely, and since everyone else either hates me or fights with me, I thought I should try hanging out with you. After all, you seem pretty nice."

A silence falls, and the sunlight warms the two. When Shaymin thought that Giratina must have fallen asleep, he surprised her by piping up. "I _am_ allowed to be here, right? I mean, I'm not being too rude?" He opens his eyes, and sits up, looking at the girl. An almost pleading look has appeared in the red orbs now: kicking him out would mean that Arceus would just figure out that he has escaped.

She nibbles on her bottom lip, thinking his words over. Her hands pause in her light combing. "I guess you're allowed here." She says, finally. As much as she wanted him to return to his own damned dimension, the girl pitied his loneliness. Shaymin clips a large Gracidea pin to her hair to stop it from falling in her face. "I'm about to work in my garden, though, so I'd appreciate some help. I'm wasting good daylight."

Giratina grins, his red eyes crinkling at the corners. "You do realize that I don't have a green thumb like how you do, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

_This took longer than I thought it would to write._

_It also ends awkwardly, because I rushed it (I may or may not fix that, depending on how you guys like it). I hope you guys like it, anyway!_

* * *

><p>As it turns out, hanging out with the Renegade Pokemon wasn't so bad.<p>

The duo were lying out under a large tree in the girl's garden, a usual spot for them. The temperature had become considerably warmer over the last few weeks, causing the Grass-type to grow sleepy while she worked. As of late, she hadn't been able to spread her Gracidea flowers to the world, which left fields bland and scorched yellow by the sun. Honestly, the green-haired girl just wanted spring to return again.

Shaymin had lost time of how long she and Giratina had been friends for. Surprisingly, they got along very well, and were constantly teasing each other mercilessly. The girl was amazed that they hadn't become friends sooner. Even so, they didn't see each other very often. Giratina had been trying very hard to whip the Reverse World into shape, but it always ended up returning to it's strange, augmented form, much to his rage.

The thought bought a question to the girl's mind. "Giratina?"

The Gijinka, lolling on his back in the shade, glanced at his friend. Her long, pretty hair was spread out under her like a blanket, the only patch of green on this especially hot day. He wouldn't be able to tell the difference when spring returned. "Yeah, Shaymin?" He looked dozy, his red eyes squinting in the light.

The girl turns to him, opening her tired eyes, and looks up at him through her long eyelashes. "What's the Reverse World like? You never really talk about it."

He turns his head to face her properly, frowning, his sticky-uppy blonde full of yellow grass. The question itself was innocent, and Giratina didn't want to snap at her. "It's... an awful place. You'd hate it." The boy sighs, pained, and turns skywards. His blood-coloured eyes reflect the sunlight escaping through the leaves above, and he squints again, trying to move back into the shade.

Shaymin blinks. "Why? Is it that different from here?" The girl had a basic understanding of the environment there, but none of the Legendaries ever told her what it was really like.

Giratina sighs again, closing his red eyes. Shaymin was worried that she had annoyed him, but the smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth spoke otherwise. "Well, for starters, almost everything's upside down or something like that."

"Really?" The Gijinka was intrigued, and drops her head down, lying on her stomach. "So, the sky is on the ground?"

Giratina grins, his teeth shining from the escaped light, and he folds his arms behind his head. "Yep. It's really dangerous when I'm out of my Origin Forme."  
>The girl had nearly forgotten: Giratina would need to revert to being a Pokemon sometimes. She, on the other hand, rarely did. Blending into the human world was easy for her, despite her oddly coloured, short appearance.<p>

A silence falls, and Shaymin gently touches a patch of grass: it turns green, and a Gracidea flower begins to bloom. The girl sighs, and closes her eyes, tired from the simple act. Giratina grins at her, gently poking her side to grab her attention. She opens her eyes, frowning at him.

He rolls over, lolling on his stomach, and props his head on his hand. "Y'know, I have a couple of questions for you, too." Giratina watches the girl, a gentle smile pulling at his lips.

"Questions?" The girl didn't like the sound of that. "Only if they're not, y'know..." The girl blushes, looking away. The flower continued to bloom, growing a green bulb. They both ignore it.

Giratina rolls his red eyes, grinning. "Don't worry, they're all innocent."

Shaymin rolls her eyes in a similar fashion to the boy's, her freckled nose twitching. "Well, then, go ahead."

"Do you have any... friends?" He winces at how badly the words came out. "You never spoke to anyone at the meetings, so I've kind of assumed that... you're lonely?

It's Shaymin's turn to contemplate the question. "Well, I'm not under pressure when I'm here..." She indicates to her large garden, and the flower which began to bloom red. Gently, she picks it, stroking it's petals to open it more. "I don't like to leave this place, unless it's for, like, spreading flowers and stuff." The petals redden. "And, my only visitors are the occasional legendary and, well, you, so..."

The end of her answer trailed off, confirming what he guessed: she /was/ lonely. No wonder why she let a near-stranger like him through her mirror, instead of forcing him to go home. She sadly smiles, tucking the flower behind his ear. Her fingers linger for a moment before she draws them back, embarrassed.

He blinks. Gently, he reaches out to her, similarly to how she had to him that first time they properly met. They had never mentioned it, treating it like it had never happened.

Her green eyes go wide, staring at his face, watching as his pale hand stretched towards her.

"Don't be shy..." He mumbles, his face unreadable. The ends of his spindly fingers gently touch her pale cheek.

Then, they both went rigid. It was as if a numbingly cold breeze had blown, running over their bodies, shocking them. Then, after a moment, they grew warm again. Giratina's hand lay outstretched for a moment, before he curls it back, swearing under his breath.

Both of them knew what was happening, and it was awful timing. They both sit up.

"Dialga, fuck off." Giratina doesn't even have to look at the newcomer to know who it is: the giggle that escapes the Steel-type Gijinka's lips is all he needs to hear.

"You know, little brother, you could at least pretend to be happy to see me." He sighs, flipping his long fringe, and walks over to the pair. Dialga was already beginning to sweat under his long, thick coat. "I didn't expect to see _you_ here, though. Shouldn't you be in the Reverse World?"

Giratina immediately turned prickly, hastily getting to his feet. "Shouldn't _you_ be in some dimension really far away from here?" He huffs, looking away, glaring. A pink blush is dusting his cheeks.

"Why so cruel, brother?" Hot sunlight is glinting off the man's armour. "Was I interrupting something?"

"N-No," he grumbles, blushing redder, and Shaymin herself averts her gaze.

The Renegade Pokemon swiftly continues, his head whipping towards his brother. All traces of embarrassment had disappeared: Giratina's eyes fill with rage as he glares at his brother. "Hurry up and tell us why you're here, or, hell, just leave, I don't care."

The girl flinches at Giratina's negativity. The last time she had seen him like this was at a meeting years ago, where he had attacked Palkia during an argument. It hadn't ended well for either of them.

Crossing her fingers that they wouldn't fight, she watches the two, her green eyes as wide as saucers.

Dialga stares at him for a moment, both of them sizing each other up, before casting his steely gaze away. "Now is not the time, Giratina. We have a problem, regarding our own kind."

"A... problem?" Shaymin looks up at the man, confused. She pushes back her long, swirling hair, so that she can see him better. Her eyes flicker to her friend, to catch Giratina huffing, looking away and folding his arms. Was he jealous?

"Yes, a problem," Dialga confirms. "It is probably more than a mere one, too. None of us know how severe it truly is."

This brings Giratina's attention back. His blonde eyebrows skirt together.

"Another Legendary has gone missing," Dialga says, looking away. A pained expression crosses Giratina's face. "It was Kyogre, king of the sea, this time."

This time?

"You're kidding me," the blonde says, stiffly. Whatever it was, the two at least agreed on one thing: this situation was bad, and, by the sounds of it, getting worse.

"I don't know... what you two are talking about?" The girl blinks at them: being more new, she wasn't included in conversations like this.

Dialga sighs. "Giratina can explain it to you. For now, lay low. We don't know who or what is doing this."


End file.
